


Peter和Barry：漫威DC双CP公寓同人

by KnightNO4time



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: Peter和Barry是从高中到大学的好友，他们上同一间大学。Peter学习生物，Barry专攻化学。他们一起搬入了距离学校不远的新公寓，成为了彼此的室友。在这间公寓里，住着身为摄影师的Wade，他喜欢三天两头出去徒步旅行一番，拍摄各种照片。同时还住着出身富裕的Oliver，他独自从自己的城市搬来这家普通的公寓，并接手经营起一家夜店。在家的大多数时间，Peter和Barry更喜欢一起窝在沙发上或者床上，读书或者写他们的作业。Peter偏爱喝茶，而Barry爱着咖啡。Wade时常计划小旅行，出去摄影，并享受不同的当地食物。最开始的时候，Peter觉得他有神经病，并且很烦人。因为Peter简直不敢相信在他们第一次见面的时候，Wade竟然擅自给他拍照，而那时候他们甚至来彼此名字都不知道。但这之后，Peter以此不小心把自己的钥匙所在了屋里，而Barry正忙着和Oliver进行第一次约会，那是Wade在公寓大厅里发现了他。因此Wade邀请Peter去他家等，并且做了简单的晚餐，说实话味道竟然相当可口。从那以后Peter对他有所改观。Oliver每个月会回家拜访两次，他的高阶级生活方式在这间公寓中并不受欢迎，但是Barry却对他很友好。Barry和Oliver第一次相遇是在Oliver经营的夜店中，那时候Peter也在。那夜是Barry和Peter搬入新公寓的前一夜，他们去给朋友庆生。Barry真的相当不会喝酒，好在Oliver恰好出现帮他解了围。那一夜，就是Peter把钥匙锁在屋子里的那晚上，Barry在街上偶遇Oliver。Oliver说今晚是他妹妹的生日，所以他邀请Barry一起回他的城市参加，这也是为什么Barry在知道Peter的情况后无法很快的赶回来。在这时候，当Peter开始和Wade交往，而Barry和Oliver确认关系后，他们四个人回一年集体出去旅行一次。并且如果Peter有假期，他会和Wade出去野营。而Barry在放假期间，可能会和Oliver家人一同前去度假小屋。
Relationships: Barry Allen & Peter Parker, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 2





	1. Spideypool／Flarrow：美味公寓，聚餐

Peter穿着他喜欢的那件红蓝色拉链帽T，里面套着万圣节买的黑色蜘蛛网印花T恤，从只有他一个人的电梯里走出来。  
他左手上拎着心爱的滑板，即使上了大学他也喜欢带着它在上下学路上和高中生似的滑上一段。曾经碰到的教授说他一点也不像个理科生，也许更适合体育，但其实Peter体育并不好。  
他右侧单肩挎着的背包里装着还没写完论文的笔记本电脑，上课用的笔记和稿件，还有实验报告夹子，以及从图书馆借来的三本资料。这些足够有分量，活生生把他的运动包撑得根本不用担心走形，而他也必须身子偏向左侧才能让右边得以承受压力。  
Peter气喘吁吁，而这一切纯属书包太沉，并且还被今日的课题弄得脑袋昏昏沉沉。春季过去了一半，第二学年的课程开始有一段时间，他已经忙碌起来，今天也和教授讨论了半天。  
他饥肠辘辘，刚才经过路边热狗摊位的时候，他差点就被勾引走了。最后他还是埋头离开，连滑板都懒得玩。  
今天午饭是他负责做，但他只会做三明治一类的简单东西。好在他的好室友Barry从来不嫌弃他，但Peter意识到对于自己今日的消耗，那一份鸡蛋沙拉三明治根本勾填饱肚子。  
Barry和他从高中就是朋友，他们一起考入这所大学，今年一月共同搬入这所公寓结为舍友。他专攻生物，而Barry研究化学。而今日周三，Barry恰好只有上午一节课，然后他就回家写课题去了。因此当Peter在实验室差点饿晕时，收到Barry短信并知道今晚晚饭会丰盛起来后，激动的差点把显微镜当足球踢。

“我回来了，”Pater开门后，把钥匙不耐烦的揣兜里。接着他脱了鞋踩入地毯，三步并作两步的踏进客厅。他自己都觉得刚才那声招呼，听起来好像相当力不从心。  
“6:12，还不算晚。我还没做完，放心。”Barry的声音从厨房传来。以Peter的方向看过去，墙拐角根本看不太到厨房。但从边光明通亮的灯光，以及那开始飘香满屋的味道，就可以知道晚饭近在眼前。  
随后Barry从厨房那边探出头，挑起一侧眉毛一副不可思议的样子，“你知道你刚才说话就好像要死了一样吗？”  
“你说对了，”Peter呻吟一声把背包带从肩头扒下，似乎那东西寄生在了他背上。他根本就顾不得拿回自己房间，只是将其甩入那象牙白的沙发上，并将滑板靠在沙发后（还好Barry已经重新走回厨房没看到，要不然一定会警告他那样会弄脏沙发）。  
Peter什么都没做，甚至忽略了餐桌上难得规规矩矩被摆放起来的餐具们，直径冲入厨房里。他在厨房边缘停顿半秒，给自己缓过神的机会，深吸一口气松开的眉毛，表情好似升了天般的神魂颠倒，“你是天才，Barry！闻起来棒极了！噢…我要饿死了。”  
Barry听到这个赞扬，忍不住乐出声。他只是瞥了一眼好友，便转身继续切着菠萝块。他已经习惯做这些，可以将那些金色带着汁水的果肉弄成出人意料整齐的方丁。而菜板上挤出的汁水看得Peter很口渴。  
“这是什么？让我猜猜——”Peter一边从冰箱里拿出来橙汁，一边从桌子上拿起倒扣的杯子并询问。他不算集中得思考，最终在喝上一大口橙汁后总算能转头脑子，“印度菜吗？”  
“这是泰国菠萝炒饭，”Barry纠正。他已经把萝卜和黄瓜备好了，此时正整整齐的分堆摆放在大盘子中。而他现在把菠萝也转移过去，绿红黄三色活脱脱很像马里国旗（不过马里国旗的顺序是竖着从左往右为绿黄红）。  
不得不说，Barry很喜欢做亚洲食物，并且有几样很能拿得出手。这似乎是一段时间他的爱好，Peter很欣赏他的日本料理以及中国餐，都可以不用去唐人街购买（当然，Barry还是会懒得做的，那时候就要叫外卖）。这也使得他们俩这一个多月来吃得很不错，Peter甚至愿意举起双手赞成他去亚洲餐馆打工。  
Peter把橙汁盒子送回冰箱，握着杯子凑到Barry肩头，侧头越过对方上臂看着菜板上的菠萝。他伸手刚要拿一块，就被Barry手疾眼快的打开。  
“嘿！我真的饿坏了。”Peter可怜兮兮的叫道，不过还是乖乖蜷缩回手。  
“你还没洗手，”Barry停下动作，回头理所当然且认真的教育对方。他睁大质问的眼睛，挑起的眼眶令眉头堆起小皱纹，反问的语调似乎在嘲讽Peter。  
Peter往日当然不会这样，他总是对重要的人温柔又乖巧，大部分时间都墨守成规。不过因为和Barry混的很熟，又一起住，偶尔也可以闹一闹。只是这次他对天发誓自己没有闹，纯属饿得晕头转向。  
于是Peter痛苦的站在Barry身后，如同一只受罚的小狗，面对对方不回头感到手足无措。最终竟然低头把脑袋抵在了对方后颈上，摆动了一下轻推对方，使得被妨碍到的Barry放下菜刀，“Barry…给我一口也好。我就有力气去洗个手。”  
Barry用鼻子很轻的哼了一声，无奈的摇了摇头。他拿起一块比较大的菠萝块，从肩头上方递过去，“你最好马上去洗手，然后来帮我忙。”  
Peter其实很想睡觉，但饥饿占了上风。为了快点填饱肚子，他需要好友快点做完饭，而他也不能让Barry一个人忙活。因此他没有抱怨，张嘴从对方手里叼走菠萝吞下，顿时喉咙传来酸甜解渴的口感。他的大眼睛亮了很多，用胳膊肘碰了对方一下后，放下果汁杯欢呼雀跃的跑去洗了手。

在Peter洗完手以后，Barry正把外面买的泰国蟹肉春卷半成品取出，往锅里备起热油。  
想不到Peter竟然一脸受惊的出现在厨房和餐厅中间的门边，双手同向指着餐桌，“我记得咱们家只有两个人？四个餐具，难道有客人？或者…难不成家里有幽灵？”  
面对总算发现不对劲的Peter，Barry不清楚自己应该先叹气，还是应该得意。最后他只是回头露出很单纯的微笑，眯起来的眼睛让Peter觉得神神秘秘，可其实Barry只是略微害羞。  
Peter用挑眉代表重申，Barry清了清喉咙，“你刚才说对了，有客人。”  
Peter顿时觉得自己刚起来的一丝体力突然不翼而飞，除了紧张，他更累，他可是希望能吃完小睡一会啊！他忍住没叹气，走进厨房，顺手结果Barry在冰箱递给他的两颗鸡蛋，“谁来？Iris和Joe？还是——额…鸡蛋做什么？”  
“我做饭需要你先把鸡蛋打匀和米饭混在一起，那个就交给你了，”Barry用手指着电饭锅随口解释。“嗯…不是Iris他们。”  
Peter听话的走去取饭，虽说他不管听几次都觉得这个做法施行时有点恶心，可是味道却很好。他取出米饭，一边思考Barry的朋友们，“那就是Caitlin和Cisco——”  
“是Oliver。”  
“Wha——t…？”突然得到的答案完全不在自己思考的列表里，Peter一手抱着盛着米饭的盆，一手举着饭勺。嘴巴没完成单词的念法，也没合上。  
Oliver住在这个公寓的顶楼。这里一共六层，而Peter他们住在四层。Oliver是从临城独自搬来的，家世相当显赫。可是Oliver却喜欢干自己的事情，过自己的生活，所以来这里接手了一家高级夜店。他不光重新将其改造了一番，甚至还把那家店变得相当有名。  
Peter和Barry去年圣诞节那天去了那家店，他们一起去给朋友庆生，完事后难得开销在那里渴上一杯。想不到那家的老板竟然住在同一所公寓，而且据说他花钱买了两间房，将其打通成一间，想必很大。当然Peter和Barry都没有看过，他们也和Oliver没有那么熟。但自从Barry突然被Oliver邀请后，他们两家之间多少熟络起来，成为了所谓的好邻居。  
同时，自那天以后，Peter总是觉得从这两个人之间看出来了什么。直到他发觉Barry每次谈到Oliver时，都和往日说话感觉不同。为此他还和Barry谈了几句，虽说被Barry给敷衍了事，可这更加明显，身为好友的Peter不会不明白，甚至比Barry都明白。  
面对好友热切又震惊的神色，Barry眼睛快速不安的眨动几下，顿感脸部发烫。他下嘴唇动了动，才弄出个不知情的无辜表情，挤出话，“你知道，上次他…请我去了他妹妹的生日party，这是回报。再说，他还特意提早开车送我回来…”  
“帮我开门。”Peter帮他完成句子。“我被锁在屋外的那一次，我记得，”Peter把手里的饭勺往外撇了一下，做出耸肩的样子。  
Peter怎么会忘记呢，那是他们刚搬入这里的第二周，结果他就因为把钥匙不小心锁在屋里，而彻底将自己关在了楼道。  
“Peter…Peter，你知道我那天真的——”Barry以为对方又要拿那件事抱怨，赶紧抬高声音，慌忙解释。他那天被Oliver邀请以前住的临城，给Oliver的妹妹过生日。这都是突然出现的计划，而他因为在别的城市，导致在接到Peter求救电话后，根本无法赶来。  
“我知道，我知道。我不是在生气，真的，”Peter发现对方要说什么，于是连连摇头。Peter苦笑一下，把饭勺装入碗里，快步大笑着上前楼主Barry，“我是为你开心，Barry Allen！你知道的，不…我知道的，你喜欢他。”  
“你在说——噢不！不！Peter，不！”Barry一个哆嗦，赶紧从对方手臂下抽出身。他埋头隐藏表情，开始往油锅里加入春卷，滋滋的声音令他冷静很多。  
Barry打算笑着掩饰，却并不怎么完美，“我承认他没有外表那么严肃，其实他人很好，只是不太会相处。你今晚会发现，他笑起来很明亮——咳！”注意到Peter一脸识破的样子，他下意识咳嗽，“我…真的，我只是今天恰好碰到他，感谢他，于是我顺便邀请了他。你懂，好了，你快点把饭弄好！”  
面对Barry后面一字一句的解释，Peter傻笑几声，继续手里的工作。Barry用筷子（他们为了Barry的料理，特意买的）娴熟的翻转锅里的春卷，让其慢慢变成漂亮酥脆的金黄色，然后捞起来盛放到盘中。  
随后Berry揭开另一个炉子上的锅盖，泰式咖喱的味道顿时浓烈的不必而来，令在场的两位男孩顿时都发出一声感叹。Barry这个在Peter回家前刚备好，他搅和了几下，上面浅色的咖喱顿时发出漂亮的光泽。

“对了，”Peter突然想起来自己刚才一直忽略的问题。他把搅拌好的米饭放在炉子边上留给Barry，自己丢了鸡蛋壳擦干净手，重新拿起橙汁送入口中。“你说Oliver要来，那还有一个盘子是谁的？难道他妹妹也来？”Peter不知道那个妹妹的名字，但至少知道住在临城。  
“不是…那个是Wade的。”  
“What？！咳——！！”Peter一口差点呛到。杯子被他狠狠拍在厨房台子上，他跑去洗手池里打开水，冲了冲嘴上的果汁，抽过纸巾捂着。“什么？Wade？Wade…你是说…？”  
“Wa——de——Wil——son，”Barry宛如一位教小孩子念发音的老师，脱了长音把那位被提到的人的全名念出来，生怕Peter以为是同名的人。  
Barry也知道自己的突然邀请，今日第二次吓到了自己的好友，所以他还是心怀歉意。可是这是已经决定好的，再说他真的觉得这不是一个很糟糕的决定，因此他抿着嘴挤出个略带恳求的样子，“毕竟他那晚帮了你，我今天看到他在电梯里。我道谢后，就顺路…顺路邀请了他。顺路。”  
Peter张开嘴一副做出来似乎懂了其实并不懂的样子，缓缓点了头，接着用鼻子叹口气的将杯子一饮而尽。转身去找洗碗机，“哪里那么多顺路…咳！”喉咙的不适令他再次因为那口果汁咳嗽起来。  
面对因为咳嗽而弯着腰的Peter，Barry一脸小狗似的耷拉脑袋，过去给好友揉背。他一边给对方顺背，一边眨巴眼睛，“我只是觉得我们应该向他道谢…而且你和他关系好多了，不是吗？这是一个机会，我们至少不同分两次道谢。”  
Peter想了想对方的话，觉得也并不是没道理。他双手撑在水池边，其中一个手心里攥着纸团。  
他想起来那天被锁在楼道里，最后他坐在了公寓大厅，本来想等Barry回来，可是却发现对方一时半会根本回不来。Peter可以选择联系房东，但是那位老人家虽然在这里买房，可是住的并不算进。他并不像特意让对方跑一趟，当然自己也需要坐公车去取，他也无法进屋取借Barry的自行车。  
就在那时候，Wade从外面回来，邀请他去他家里坐着等，面对着方便的选择，加上对方热情的邀请（其实Peter后来面对对方的还多差点夺门而出），竟然没拒绝。顺便一提，那天Peter还在Wade家解决了晚餐，因为对方恰好做了火鸡汤，烤了面包。别说，Wade的手艺出乎意料的不错。  
“好吧，你说的对…”Peter直起身子承认，回头望见Barry松了一口气的样子。Peter无奈的上前拍了拍好友的肩，知道对方回复往日清爽的笑容后才安心。  
Peter也不是讨厌Wade，只是对方做事偶尔实在是太出人意料，令Peter无法适应（Barry也是）。他和Wade第一次见面，对方竟然就举起来相机给他拍照，当然那次Peter是真生气。随后他对于Wade的看法也是基于那次，以及对方每次在走廊里碰面都非常话多。不过等Wade在那晚上帮了他后，Peter对Wade改观相当大。  
因此Peter觉得这可能并不是一个很坏的开始，他多少也反省了。毕竟搬入新地方，谁都不想树敌（即使他认为是自己单方面，毕竟Wade看起来一点也没生气过）。

他们两个人很快把做好的咖喱，还有春卷端上桌。Barry开始炒饭，而Peter被负责拉去把Barry事先在烤箱里热好的面包切成薄片，塞入木盒以及餐布中。  
炒出来的饭相当漂亮，金黄色的饭粒上覆盖这一层腾起的白气。黄色透亮的菠萝，配着绿色爽脆的黄瓜，和胡萝卜的橘红想成了很好看的搭配。Peter错了错双手，感觉肚子咕咕叫的同时，几乎把放空的胃都抽痛起来。  
“他们7点来，差不多了。”Barry拿出手机读出时间，接着在衣服上擦了擦手，把卷起来的袖子放下。Barry身上穿着一件红褐色的长袖针织衫，衣摆在他瘦长身材的胯间堆起，这是Joe去年给他的圣诞礼物，可是大了一号。  
他们俩做饭从来不穿围裙，即使家里备着两条，却很少会想起来。“他们都很好，Oliver说他会负责准备喝的。Wade说会带来甜品，是街角那家店。”不得不说那家蛋糕店在这一带也是很有特色的，好吃又不贵。  
Barry他们家的餐桌是长方形，奶黄色的桌面配上六把同色椅子，椅垫是浅葱绿。Barry这次分别选择了两侧的四张，摆上桌的餐具，都带上了圣诞节时没用完的印花图案餐巾。  
春日的夜晚偶尔会凉，此刻随着天色黑暗，外面冷气已经取代了白日的回温。他们从冬日起就很少打开阳台门，现在更是拉上了窗帘，酒红色的厚度避开了一切光，却也让餐厅的灯光显得格外明亮。  
Peter在回家后，已经从之前疲累的燥热中恢复。加上他们两个刚从热腾腾的厨房出来，现在站在客厅反而有些冷，Barry很快跑去把暖气调高。   
Peter拿出来手机，接上朋友Harry之前送给他的音响，调到适度的音量让房间响起歌曲作为这次的背景（这已经成为了两个人往日吃饭的必备），《Bills，Bills，Bills》是最近他们俩的心头爱。

门铃响起，站在门附近调温度的Barry自然负责开门。  
打开门的瞬间，外面楼道的温度就缠绕上来。即使公寓楼道比外面暖和很多，可这并不能阻止刚从暖气屋里出来的Barry感觉冷。  
看到是Oliver后，Barry立刻就绽放出友好的笑容，“谢谢你能来，Oliver。”他以前叫对方Mr. Queen，但是Oliver那日在车上告诉他可以叫他Oliver。  
“不，是谢谢你邀请我。”这位有着强壮身材，利落短发，和夏日晴空般漂亮蓝眼睛的男性，露出礼貌且有些收敛的笑容。  
Barry听房东提到过，因为Oliver的有钱，在这所公寓里偶尔会成为邻居们闲谈的话题，他并不算很受欢迎，可是Barry完全不懂为何Oliver这样的人会遭到这种看法，他觉得对方很好。  
Barry侧身将Oliver迎进，看着对方拖鞋踏上地毯后，Barry快速走到前面并将一侧他的自行车移开。他的自行车是折叠式，所以现在很小的一个并不占地方，只是他为了方便总是把其依靠在墙侧。  
Oliver身着一件浅灰色圆领羊绒衫，外面墨绿色的夹克衫看起来手感相当不错。下身的裤子是卡其色，令这位外人看起来相当庄重的男人此刻很居家。他左手提着一个冰桶，另一只手拿着一个提包。  
Barry略微好奇，保持礼貌的帮对方结果包，竟然挺重，一听就知道里面是液体。“哇哦，你带了相当多的东西。”  
“身为夜店老板，不光懂酒，我还会调。”Oliver跟着前面的男孩走过拐角，很快就看到迎上来的Peter，“Oliver Queen，谢谢你们的邀请。”Oliver伸出来腾空的那只手。  
Peter张嘴刚想说那个是Barry单方面邀请，可这显然并不妥。于是他闭上嘴想了一秒，重新开口只是道谢，“谢谢你接受邀请，Mr. Queen。这里Peter Parker。”  
“你可以叫我Oliver，”三个人为了招呼站在门口，相互握手，“要不然两个人叫法不同，听着很奇怪。”他刚说完，Peter就忍笑快速瞥了一眼身侧的Barry，而后者则无视回去。  
短暂的几秒安静，很快让《Bills，Bills，Bills》的声音扩大。Oliver显然注意到了这首歌，他目光瞥向右上听了几句，“品味不错。”  
“谢谢，”两个男孩异口同声。但是Oliver没告诉他们，他夜店里选用了这首。  
客人当然不能站在这里，很快就被请去了客厅。在Oliver抬头看着他们客厅装饰，甚至为那化学元素表图案的靠垫震惊不少时，Barry发现了Peter依靠在沙发后面的滑板。在他顺手要拿起来的时候，Peter如同护子的父亲般夺了过来，并在Barry开口嘱咐前就用口型道个歉跑去了自己房间。  
“你做的？”转头走去餐厅后，Oliver显然为饭桌上的东西感到吃惊，他甚至从愣住的表情里用了几秒才能欣慰的笑出来。Barry尽可能不太得意忘形，而是叉着腰用无声的点头作为回应。Oliver不得不感慨，“大手笔。”  
“这只是偶尔的兴趣，”Barry拉开面向厨房方向一侧的椅子，但是Oliver说要去厨房先把酒调好。所以他很快就去帮Oliver给冰桶里放冰。“我想你吃的应该都很好，我还在想这些会不会对口。”  
“别这样说，我看它们都很棒，闻起来妙极了！”Oliver露出期待的笑容。面对另一个座位他没多问，因为他后来听Barry提起过Wade也来。  
Oliver将袋子里的酒一个个摆上厨房台子，Barry从头橱柜中放杯子的一格里取出酒杯，让Oliver选。  
“别听他谦虚，”Peter从自己房间出来，怀抱双臂。但是他很快就被那些酒吸引，凑上去来回看了个遍，但不忘记完成句子，“他做的亚洲食物都好吃的不得了。”  
Barry眨眨眼，他对于Oliver更加期待的目光感到一些不好意思。该死，他怎么会这样担心？明明应该对自己做的这顿饭很有信心才是！之间Barry不安的用右手的虎口卷起另一侧的袖子，但是又觉得这样做没必要，很快放下，小动作不断。  
“我知道你不能喝酒，”Oliver侧身压低声音对Barry说。  
Barry从没告诉Peter那日在夜店，他被朋友催酒后，是Oliver解救了他。所以其实Barry和Oliver在搬入这里之前就有一面之缘。Peter那时候虽然也在场，可是他却喝的有些兴奋，整和别人聊得热闹，完全没顾这边。  
“所以我打算给你调个你能喝的，”Oliver声音很轻，却很平稳，令Barry安心不少。Barry不知道要如何感谢对方的用苦良心，只能连连道谢两声。  
Oliver用了自带菠萝汁和朗姆酒，混入柠檬汁以后，做了一杯鸡尾酒递给Barry。Barry不得不吃惊，对方工具竟然也都带了过来，看来包的重量可不能淡淡算成是酒的问题。  
“Peter你要喝什么吗？”Oliver询问。  
Peter想不出来的同时，看了一眼Barry。Barry显然对于Oliver给的这款很容易下口，他递给Peter让其尝了一口。Peter对于那清新的味道略微感叹的扬起眉毛，低头看了看那明黄色的液体，最终要了同一款。

就在Oliver调制第二杯时，门铃再次响起。不用猜也知道是Wade，只有自己手空的Peter小跑过他们的深灰色地毯去开门。  
“呼——！里面果然暖和！”一开门，Wade对Peter大大咧嘴一笑。不等Peter在礼貌回应后多说什么，就已经走入门内大呼一声暖和。  
Peter在他身后翻了白眼关上门，可是却发觉自己没有以前那么对他无奈，反而看着那个背影混入自己家的背景中有些好笑。Peter不动声色的扬起嘴角，露出往日柔和的表情，跟上前。  
“谢谢你们的邀请，”看到走过来的Oliver和Barry，Wade口气夸张宛如要逗了他们似的说，顺手拎起来蛋糕盒子，“我刚才排了半天队。真不敢相信，这个点那么多人，又不是什么节日。我确定今天这个城市里过生日的人大概不超过十个，可能十个都有点多。但即使超过十个，也不一定都选那家店，不是吗？我一个人站在女生队伍里，真不知道因该算是我的好运还是厄运。”  
面对Wade几乎都不换气的一口气高速说下来的句子们，其余三个人完全不知道这个是抱怨，还是只是他往日闲聊话题。也许按照内容是抱怨，可是很多时候他都喜欢这样说（其实他们也没接触那么多，纯属每次话很多，所以感觉接触挺多的）。  
Peter轻声道谢，从对方手里接过蛋糕盒，带去厨房准备备着饭后吃。其他三个人跟在后面，Wade最先看到的是客厅。“哇哦！你们房子真大！”他发出不知道是客套，还是真的容易带惊小怪的称赞。  
“可是我想我们的格局都一样，”Barry捏紧自己的杯子，另一只手用大拇指勾搭身侧裤兜里，站在沙发后面看向踏入客厅一步的Wade。除了Oliver，因为是两家合并，想必大上很多。  
Wade没转头，只是耸了耸肩，他张开双臂，肢体动作极其大的深呼吸，“也许只是因为我房间东西多？嗯，没错。虽然你们是两个人，我真不敢相信这是男人的房间。但是细看东西也挺多的，那么就是我的东西更多更多？也许足够拍卖用——”  
“Wade，我们何不先坐下来吃饭？不能让这么好的东西凉了，”Peter赶紧打断对方，口气做到礼貌。伸手对两位客人做出来请的姿势，引至餐厅。  
Wade转过身，瞪大眼睛，“哇哦，我就猜到有咖喱！”他深吸一口气，歪了歪头，“这是…？”  
“泰国菜。菠萝饭，然后蟹肉春卷，海鲜咖喱，以及我烤了点面包，如果你们喜欢蘸着吃。”Barry一个个介绍，并且摊开手只过去。但是因为他站的也很远，所以其实手势说明没多大用，大家都猜得到。  
“你买的？”  
“我做的。”  
Wade立即吹了声口哨。他走上前，上手抓住最外侧的那把椅子背，压在腹部让自己前倾，观察食物的色泽。他身上穿着米色的系口衬衫，内侧似乎是一件深蓝薄T恤。但是介于Wade身材并不受弱，这动作令他后背上的衣服褶子都绷紧了。  
“这简直棒呆了！”Wade站起身的同时简直如同小跳了一步，顺势击掌。  
Barry有点不好意思，“Peter说你做饭很好吃。”  
Peter差点就要张嘴阻止Barry说这句话，可惜太晚。Wade略微吃惊的看向Peter，后者很快低下头，双手在最下方相互拨弄手指。Wade似乎对于这个评价以及对方的反应很满意，他对低着头却小心往上瞥的Peter挤了个眼睛。  
就在Oliver询问Wade要喝什么的时候，Wade突然想到什么猛的以呻吟，把在场的人都吓了一跳。“老天，这是泰国菜！你应该告诉我你要做泰国菜，你知道我买的可是意大利甜品。这样不着调的搭配。简直如同喝红酒时吃土豆泥！吃BBQ的时候配寿司！吃KFC时混着麦当劳！当然我喜欢麦当劳…还有，像是吃绿舌头冰棍的时候蘸辣椒油，饺子里面包着墨西哥辣豆子！”  
Peter表示后面他说的那个是什么完全不明，但听着很恶心。他忍不住不去扶额，瞥向一侧的同伴。Barry蹙起眉头往后缩了缩脖子，而Oliver显然已经被话多吵的得很无奈，转身去取酒。  
“我们完全不介意，”Peter赶紧插嘴，Barry在一侧连连点头。“只是所谓的家常菜…”Peter念到这里，倍感自己唯一会做的意大利面系列根本拿不出手，他深沉的望着身侧自己的挚友，“Barry的爱好。”  
很可惜，后半句已经被Wade无视，他走去厨房和Oliver拿了酒，并顺便把Peter的那杯（Oliver说的）递给Peter。Peter轻声道谢结果，抿嘴一笑，却下一秒被Wade顺手碰了杯。望着Wade一边喝酒一边坐下的身影，Peter觉得轻松很多。

Barry本想着他和Peter坐在靠近厨房的一侧，这样如果需要什么他们可以起身去拿。接过就在他坐下后，Oliver很自然的坐在了他的旁边。这样面对早早入座的Wade，Peter只能选择Barry对面。  
Barry也不能让客人起来，因此他什么都没说。他发觉自己竟然心跳有点快，额…难道Barry Allen生病了吗？他觉得自己宁愿被闪电劈晕，他也不想说自己仅仅因为一起出门就对Oliver好感那么快。需要再三强调得是，他真的认为Oliver是个十足的好人，只是很多人不知道！  
Oliver入座后，顺便把他那侧的面包取出来一块，放入Barry的盘子，因为Barry那边显然够不到。Barry小小吃惊了一番，赶紧道谢，他眼睛显然明亮很多，被Oliver无意间小小的动作暖到。  
“噢，我可以帮你们盛米饭，有点远。”Barry招呼大家，下手先端起来Oliver的盘子。他饭勺盛起后，让落入Oliver盘子中的金黄色饭粒形成了一个小鼓包，但是因为没有压实，而略微松散。  
在递过去的时候，Barry 注意到Oliver海蓝色的眼睛在注视他，他不得不在心底思考那日突然的邀请是不是别有用意。也许现在不该乱想，可是Barry控制不住。他腼腆的笑了一下，随后咽了口水。接着快速避开那似乎可以轻易捕捉他注意力的蓝眼睛，去帮Wade盛饭。  
很快Barry就感觉Peter在桌子下面踢了他一下。越过饭桌，他看到好友在对面，借着双手撑于嘴前自然的遮挡小小的窃笑。那眯起来的眼睛包含笑意，无声调侃他，这令Barry顿感脸红发烫。他快速移开目光，完成手头工作，递给Wade的同时希望Wade没有注意到这边的情况。  
Wade侧头看向给饭边上淋上咖喱的Peter，“你生日是几号？”  
这问题很突然，足以让Peter愣住。桌子上也突然安静，使得Peter尴尬万分。“8月20号（找不到Peter角色生日，用了加菲的），为何…？”  
“只是觉得那天也许可以去那家蛋糕店买蛋糕，那样就不会显得哥不着调！我想那看起来才是最恰当的，不是吗？当然，我保证哥的口味是很高贵….嗯？高贵是好形容词吗？随便啦，总值我这次选的口味绝对不差！”  
Peter早就忽略掉了后面的内容，他都在想着对方谈到的生日庆祝。他不知道应该从哪里感觉到奇怪，总之心里痒痒的。  
突然脚下被踢，Peter才回过神。迎接对面含笑的Barry投来的目光，Peter觉得自己完全不是八卦对象！他咽了咽口水，弄的Barry更加在意，似乎可以预测到饭后可能会被Barry追问。同时为了不让Oliver注意到，Peter只得赶紧转移话题…说实话，Wade的话题太飞越了。  
三个人各自弄好餐盘。金光的菠萝饭边上摆着烤得酥香法式面包，加上粗脆可口的春卷，边上淋上浓郁的咖喱，里面带着红虾，青口和鱿鱼须。  
四个人的聚餐，也许是他们第一次全面了解彼此的机会。同时这也是搬入后，Barry和Peter家第一次热闹的时候。


	2. Peter和Berry的甜品爱好

当两个人的大学放假，或者同天下午没课，两个人又没有出门安排时，Peter喜欢主张在家里准备下午茶。他们可以选择其中一个人的房间，同托盘装上食物，然后一同坐在床上看电影或者读书。

一些时候，Barry会去做三明治，如果有时间他们两个人可能会做点甜品。但大部分时间，他们都失去街角的甜品店或者一条街外的咖啡店买点心回来。Barry喜欢咖啡，Peter喜欢茶。一半都在自己家里泡，可是这种时候他们就会多花点钱，去外面的店里买杯咖啡回来。Peter除了泡红茶，也喜欢抹茶拿铁。

最近Barry迷上了意大利的Panna Cotta，原味的意式奶冻光滑细嫩。和布丁一样剔透可爱，柔软且富有弹性，却比布丁要更带有嚼劲与浓郁。草莓味酱是原味的最佳选择，红色的糖液从顶部顺着勺子挖下的切面流入内部，使得和奶冻的冰凉丝滑相得益彰。

Triple Chocolate Mousse Cake永远是Barry在甜品里的首选，巧克力是两位男孩日常生活中不可或缺的一部分。巧克力慕斯的柔软浓郁，用三种味道细细分层，形成紧实漂亮的断面。在叉子切下的瞬间，那种粘稠细腻的巧克力如同要融化似的颤抖，入口即化的同时把巧克力的香浓碾碎涂抹舌层表面，久久不散。

Barry最喜欢的三明治无非莫过于鸡蛋沙拉三明治，也是他往日轮到自己准备学校午餐时最常见的一种。切碎的柔软蛋黄和带有弹性口感的蛋清相互均匀融合，混入甜咸适当的沙拉酱以及切的细碎的蔬菜颗粒，在咬入同时口腔不会感觉到干涩，且齿间可以咀嚼出清脆的蔬菜声响。如果混入一些苹果块，会极其爽口又不腻。Barry一半会用全麦不带颗粒的吐司制作，渗透过的黄油溶化入内使得面包更加柔软，他还喜欢为Peter可以切掉面包边。

Peter坚信，在下午茶的咸区中，青瓜三明治无非是不能或缺的一款，那是所有下午茶茶屋菜单中的必备。这种简单的三明治他也喜欢帮Barry准备，并且一定要去边，用柔软的白色小麦面包心制作。青口的黄瓜薄片摊平卷入面包中，成为下午茶里最简约清爽的一道，偶尔Peter会想起来在其中一侧撒上点黑芝麻粒，Barry对他的制作赞不绝口。

最近Peter发现了一家土耳其商店，而里面的巧克力覆盆子软糖成为了他的心头爱。没有其他单纯的土耳其那么甜腻和粘牙，而是适度的柔软加嚼劲，融合起覆盆子的香甜令人更好接受。外面裹着的巧克力外壳，在下口后清脆裂开，把里面浅红剔透的软糖呈现来。巧克力很快在口腔内部溶化，包裹味蕾。软糖的甜味情随其后，中合掉巧克力的甜苦，也溶解开土耳其软糖的粘稠和腻口。他和Barry喜欢装几颗到保鲜袋里领去学校。

梅姨的蛋挞是两个男孩最爱的东西之一，Peter每次回家看望都会拿回来几个。装满奶香的酥脆黄金外壳在拿起时需要极其小心，免得在柔软下把其捏碎落地。咬下去的时候，穿透最上层烤透的奶膜，牙齿不受任何阻拦的穿透浓郁柔软的心，包含温暖和鲜嫩的蛋挞便会融化在舌头上。Peter喜欢在上面加些水果，草莓和蓝莓必不可少，偶尔还有黄桃和芒果的加入，令包含一定汁水的果肉揉入其中。

这就是最近两个人的下午茶。他们尽可能每次都有新花样。便宜的开销，或者自己下厨的实验，都可以成为别样的食材。当然，梅姨的点心也是他们每次都期待的，还有MJ以及Iris的亲手制作，以及Harry以及Caitlin时而的送礼，都会成为他们下一个菜单选择。

自然，他们都不会预料到此后的日子里他们人生还各自会多出来个人。Oliver会从自己家里带来高级厨师细心烘培的点心，而Wade则喜欢另一些特色小食作为试吃。看来Peter和Barry需要在家里多准备两套茶具了。


	3. 美味公寓的下午茶（上）

Barry醒来时已经上午接近十点，他鼻子里发出一阵哼声，把侧着睡的身子更加慵懒的往内侧压，好让脸埋入枕头，利用布料代替手臂揉揉自己乏困的脸。  
他深亚麻色的头发因为这个动作而被蹭乱，刘海向着各自的方向肆意伸展。  
今日无需定闹钟，他们大学迎来了读书日。要问这是什么日子？他其实并不清楚，也许就是大家回家看书的日子？这只是在他们入学以后听其他人流传的，可没想到竟然真的有。  
他昨晚闷在家里的实验室中做测试，结果一口气就到了两点。他们租的房子，因为同室友Peter朋友Harry的帮助而被改建了一角。Barry和Peter各分一半，一侧化学，一侧生物。  
Harry家很有钱，并且和他们一所大学。Harry为了理科生两人组的关系，用一笔钱收买了房东的心，竟然用厚重的隔音墙在这里建了个小实验屋。在这一个半月之中，Harry也来这里做过两次试验测试和课题报告。似乎Harry本来也希望在自己家里弄，可是他父亲并没同意，因此这小房间也算双方…不，三方获利。  
感谢之余，那里也成为了Barry和Peter写作业和熬夜的好地方。如果不采取措施，大概他们的生物钟就会发条瘫痪，还好往日的习惯令Barry没有瘫到中午十二点。  
但这头晕的感觉是怎么回事？而且好久没有睡得这样累。他觉得整条脊椎都在悲鸣…放弃大脑旋转，即使单纯闭上眼都觉得好像眼皮被粘上。迫使他鼻子深深叹出口气。  
他知道自己应该起来，即使毫无计划。可他就是懒得动，睡意毫无征兆的爬上他的大脑神经。隐约中似乎听到了门的声音，然而他宁愿相信那是幻听，也希望自己可以继续蜷缩在床的怀抱里。  
“Barry？”昏昏欲睡的大脑里听到了自己名字被呼唤，还有那烦躁的咚咚咚声响。难道是睡魔的呼唤吗？虽然听起来挺耳熟，就好像——  
就好像——…Peter？  
“Barry，你醒了？”又一声。好吧，这百分百是Peter的嗓音。  
就在Barry睁开眼睛，反应过来那是他房间门被敲响后，他脑海里浮现出来的面孔已经擅自出现在了他床尾对面厕所的那道门缝中。好友Peter顶着一头好像从秋日大风里吹过来的发型，探头进来。  
即使是好友兼室友，Barry还是因为突然出来个人而心里咯噔一下。他用手糊了一把脸，用另一侧手臂侧身提起上半身，“醒了…你不是今天要去学校喂你懂小白鼠吗？那个叫什么来着？米奇？你确定你笼子里没有哪只叫米妮吗？虽然米老鼠通体是黑色而不是白色——”  
“它上周实验后就已经死了，我记得我和你提到过。”面对Barry含糊不清的一长串句子，Peter习惯的打算他，给出结果。这已经是Barry的老毛病，偶尔一解释起来，或者一有其他话题点切入大脑，他就会停不下来。  
被打断的Barry愣了几秒，打了哈欠后盘腿做起到床上。“好像是有这么一回事…”其实他根本不记得。  
Peter留着身后的门，走入Barry房间的深灰色地毯。他穿着睡觉用的深蓝挂白条的运动短裤，上面套着深红色宽大运动短T。T恤上印着一只日本神奇宝贝图案的小喷火龙，据说那是他生物实验室里电子游戏迷赢得的奖品，可是那个人很胖所以给了Peter，但对于Peter反而有点过大。  
“你今天有什么计划吗？”Peter用手揉着头发，从刘海处将其往后推去。接着他懒散的坐到Barry床边，看起来他也刚睡醒没多久。  
Barry用力眨了眨眼睛，他现在逐渐从对话里清醒过来。和Peter对话令他不自觉的扬起嘴角，放松许多，即使他不知道为何自己身子总在绷紧。他动了动睡了一晚发干的嘴唇，舒缓表情，缓缓点点头。“没什么计划。我想我不能再泡到实验室里了…真不知道为何这样困，大概我不能熬夜到两点。”  
望着下垂眼帘，因为哈欠而含泪发软的苍蓝色眼睛，Peter反而抿起嘴角露出担心。在Barry因为睫毛上挂着泪珠而用手揉眼睛时，Peter把手小心的隔着被子拍在Barry大腿上，不安的声音轻缓而带着一丝不确定的沙哑，“Hey…Barry？”  
“嗯？”Barry很快就注意到对方声音的不对劲，抬头看到Peter包含担心和安慰的焦糖色双眸，这反而使得Barry不解起来。他蹙起眉头，薄唇微微张开却不知道该从哪里询问，细长而眼角下垂的目光此时更像一只不知所措的小狗，“Peter？你还好吗？”  
对方来回确认的扫视使Peter叹口气，他尽可能表情柔和，让自己的口气里的耐心以此作为安慰。搭载对方腿上的手轻轻用前端拍了拍，“是我该问你的…你昨晚做了噩梦，忘记了吗？你根本就不是睡晚的关系，你几乎没好好睡。你还哭了，我是说…你母亲…”  
谈到最后似乎令Peter难以启齿，他犹豫的降低音量，最后的单词消失不见。  
“额…”Barry被对方的话敲了一下大脑，他这才快速转动起脑袋调出来记忆。他想起来昨晚的确时要两点才睡，可是他很快就从噩梦里惊醒…具体是叫醒。虽然醒来后梦会很难记清，但对方的提示多少令他把残留的几个片段和记忆重合。  
母亲的哭喊，以及昨晚台灯朦胧下Peter担心的样子浮现，这是的此刻Barry尴尬万分，“我很好…我现在没事了。抱歉，令你没睡好。”  
“这真的没什么，”Peter用嘴苦笑着吐出一口气，嘴唇快速震动几下。他的手再次重重拍了一下Barry后收回来，挪了挪屁股，好让自己更好面对床上的人，“看来你后来睡得不错。”  
Barry双手垂于盘起的双腿间，在隔开的被子里来回拨弄着大拇指。他略带感激眯起眼睛，耸动的肩膀使他身上穿着的橘红与黑色竖条睡衣发出细微的摩擦，“多亏有你，Bro。”  
“Bro，”Peter回味中带着一丝调侃，如此咕哝着作为回应。在确认对方嘴角露出往日天真腼腆的弧度后，自己才绽放出大男孩般毫无防备的笑容。

————昨夜回忆————

Barry永远都无法忘记那个画面，他知道即使凶手绳之以法也无法解除他心中的那份遗憾和悲伤。  
虽然他现在日子过得不错，能开心且轻松的和朋友们来往。但如果提到那些，他就很能清楚的知道他不可能遗忘这件事，也不允许。  
他亲眼看着母亲再眼前被杀害，幼小的自己软弱无力。他知道父亲也在场，同样的痛苦和愤怒。但是父亲还是选择了保护自己。  
Barry知道为何，因为不管是他父母中哪一方被劫持，他们共同的目标都是保护自己。他清楚父亲对母亲有多么自责，父亲一定想要保护住儿子，同时也能挽救回妻子。  
没父亲只是普通人，尽了最大可能，他无法同时办到两件事。Barry活了下来，而他和父亲都听到了母亲最后的哭喊。Barry不回去责备父亲，他依旧深爱着家人。只是他一再再想到，如果那时候自己也能出份力，是不是多少有多改变呢？  
Barry知道他的父母都爱他，没人会责备他。就连Joe和Iris也照顾他，爱着他。Barry有时候觉得自己幸福的离奇。而现在，自从在四年前遇到了Peter，他人生里又多出来个重要的人。  
人们能遇到一个知己和挚友再好不过，他很清楚自己多么幸运。他意识到，自己和Peter相似的很多，甚至还会被老一辈的人说看起来就像是亲兄弟。这其实令他自豪，他和Peter友情发展的很快也很轻松和谐，其实他们彼此都相信，如果持续下去可能做一辈子朋友。  
Barry很快乐。他决定，即使流泪，那也是留给爱的人们。相比痛苦的流泪，他选择喜悦的泪水。

“Bar——！Bar——…Barry？Barry，Wake Up！Come on，Buddy？！Wake Up！”  
Barry被急切的呼唤从梦里拉醒，黑暗和母亲的哭喊模糊远去，那份刺骨的寒冷和悲愤在他挣扎时弄得大脑胀痛。他察觉睁眼是一件艰苦的事情，似乎自己要瘫痪。  
先是身体被摇晃，接着他感觉到对方快速的拍打自己的脸。细小的刺痛使Barry很快睁开眼睛，无法聚焦的目光令，视野迷糊一片。  
他在模糊发觉一道身影，即使思维深处下意识知道是谁，可还是把Barry吓得缩了缩脖子。他头从枕头上弹起，感觉到绷紧的肩膀如同被注入石膏，而颈骨痛的和折了差不多，脊椎弹起发出咔咔的暗响。  
“God！你终于醒了！”对方的声音如释重担，安心不少的声音夹杂着激动，在房间里格外响亮。“我都担心你会休克过去！”  
Barry很快脑中出现了几条信息。他在床上，自己台灯开着，刺眼的暗黄让他头晕眼花。床边把他叫醒的是Peter，自己的朋友，对方看起来受惊不小。  
Barry挤了一下眼睛，顿时那片模糊剥离了瞳孔。感觉到眼前一半清晰的同时，他感到什么东西滑落脸颊。可是他顾不上脸部的痒，注视Peter因为担心他而伸过来的双手。但是Barry因为自身心跳混乱，胸口燥热，他避开不受控制得躲开对方的双手往后，却撞到了床头。  
鼻子里发出一声吃痛的闷哼，他注意到自己喉咙和鼻子都被堵塞得难以呼吸。想开口询问，却发不出声音，咳嗽先爆发，令他弯下腰。  
“Wow！Easy…Easy friend…”Peter慌忙倾身，双手扶住好友的双肩，右手拇指在肩头搓着以示安抚。Barry咽了咽口水，嗓子虽然依旧堵得厉害，可是他总算冷静。  
他望了望Peter，随后撑起身子坐直。他注意到对方一条膝盖跪在自己床边，刚才浑身紧张的样子使得Barry思考也许Peter在慌乱中镇压过自己。但是此时此刻，Peter放心不少的坐在床边的那条腿上。  
“没事了…你做了噩梦，”Peter松开Barry，料得到对方会询问，便先开口解释。他很清楚Barry的状态，所以从床头的纸巾盒里抽出来两条至今塞给Barry，“你哭了。”  
Barry明白对方说得没错，他接过纸巾，擦了擦脸，自己竟然流的泪不少。Peter很懂的又递给他新的纸巾，Barry拿住醒了醒鼻子。  
“我真感谢我恰好去了洗手间，你的动静有点大。”Peter的声音很轻，比刚才音量降了不少。  
他们家卧室的格局是两个卧室夹一间厕所，共同的厕所从内侧连接两个房间，和外面并不想通。厕所分别有两扇门通往两人各自的房间，在这一个半月种，他们恰好撞见对方在马桶上的次数不下十次，最后Barry会偶尔选择客厅边上的小厕所，那样方便很多。  
但两个人的洗漱用具以及洗澡用品都还是放在双人厕所里，他们享受这种密闭的空间。这也是为何，当晚上Peter去厕所后，他很容易注意到门后Barry的情况，很多时候厕所甚至是他们两个卧室见的最近通道。  
Peter似乎希望这气氛可以缓和Barry的情况，“你死命把头压如枕头，眼角都是泪，还不停的呻吟…和抽搐似的，我叫不醒你，差点就要扇你一巴掌。”  
对方特意调节气氛的话起了作用，Barry对最后一句干笑了几声。他将手里揉成坨的两个纸团放在床边的电脑桌上，“我吓到你了…”叹口气，Barry满脸歉意，“对不起。”  
“得了吧，Barry Allen，这根本没有道歉的必要。”Peter少许的厉声打断他，Barry很难的看到Peter包含温怒的样子，而且还是对于这一点。可是这表情只是一闪而过，Peter多少为Barry可以好好对话而安心，他换成温柔的表情，“我知道你做了什么梦。”  
“我母亲的事情…”Barry没必要隐藏和避讳，Peter知道故事。Barry为自己无防备的脆弱感到内疚，他并不是有意让Peter看到这样的自己。但作为好友，他们彼此都在对方面前哭过，脆弱过，相互扶持过。只是谈到过去，Peter也不容易，“我很抱歉自己这样…因为毕竟你家里…我是说，你的情况也不好受，不是吗？”  
Peter点头，用手掌抚摸了一下好兄弟的手臂，接着滑落后捏捏对方的掌心。“你不要再和我道歉了，求你。再说，我没有亲眼目睹过我父母死去的样子，这不同。”  
Peter父母死于飞机事故，而Peter都是由亲戚抚养长大。Barry拜访过很多次，May姨和Ben叔都是很好的人，而且老能在两个男孩回家玩时准备出好吃的茶点。  
“好了，不谈这个！”Peter声音清爽，唤回Barry注意力。Peter侧头指向自己房间位置，“看来你这一夜睡不好。要不要来和我一起睡？当然我不是说干些什么，玩笑。你知道，好兄弟，我们可以相互扶持。我床很大，如果需要，我可以给你讲故事，比如给你读进化论。”  
Barry咯咯笑起来，虽然鼻子的闷痛还没好。他选择拿出新纸巾，一遍醒鼻子，一遍苦笑摇头，“不。我不需要听你讲进化论。”  
在他们住进来后，Barry把主卧让给了Peter。这里自带了一半家具，所以Peter得到了一张不错的Queen Size床。他的房间还有阳台，只是Peter并不太用，顶多为了他的研究在那里种两盆花。  
Barry不想麻烦对方，于是他露出让对方安心的笑容推了推对方的手心，“好了。你快回去睡吧，Peter。”  
“别勉强，”Peter口气并不强硬，他只是夹杂上了几丝担心，耐心劝说。“如果你想，我们可以我的电脑看看电影，或者…随意，你想看书的话…”  
“不，不，我真的没事，”Barry有些着急，他倾身在对方肩头施加点力度。他眉头中间很浅的皱一起，抿了抿嘴唇，“如果我有事会叫你的。”  
Peter凝视了几秒，随后同意的站起身。他无言的沉默下似乎想多说什么，可他只是转头走去厕所门，半合的门后厕所灯还开着。  
在关门前，Peter不忘回身指住床上的好友再三叮嘱，“有事记得叫我。”  
Barry为好友的关心感到心暖，嘴角又上扬了几分，露出柔软细腻的神色。他低下头代替点头，挥了挥手，直到对方消失在合上的门后才移开目光。

————回忆结束————

“好了，我想我们可以来一个下午茶，”Peter洋洋得意的打了个响指，Barry吃惊的睁大眼睛。“我的主意不错！来，Barry！我们需要恢复我们的老传统！”  
如果两个人学校有假期，或者周末他们都没有安排，而或者那天大学都没有课程时，Peter会主张来一场下午茶。Barry从来都是…或者说是Peter下午茶的唯一正式成员，从来不缺席。  
Barry最初不知道Peter为何会热衷与这种事情，很多时候都是女孩子们聚会喜欢的东西。但很快Barry就明白了这种休闲的快感，他们并不去什么奢华高级的地方，而是自己在家随意准备点喜欢吃的东西。然后看书，或者电影，偶尔写两笔作业，在沙发或者其中一人床上赖上一两个小时。  
也是从那时开始，Barry感觉到自己和Peter的相似。他们都喜欢这种安静，后来逐渐变得期待起来。时而会在屋里，如果夏天天气好，他们也在外面或者屋顶弄过。  
高中时，他们会拜访彼此的家。那时候，梅姨会给他们准备出最棒的东西，亲手做的水果蛋挞或者蓝莓面包卷，那是超市里买不到的味道。  
而或者去Joe家里，变成有Iris加入的下午茶。里面会有可爱造型的双口味饼干，或者简易黑胡椒牛角包，几个年轻人偶尔还会亲自下厨挑战新东西。  
而现在呢？等两个人搬入这里后，Peter坚持说这是传统不能改变。至少在最开始的一个月里，他们每周都有一次。这四次中，全都是在周六，他们没有课程，也不用去学校准备课题和实验。但是从二月开始，Peter每周三次需要早起去学校看护小白鼠，写观察实验，以至于两周下来他们都没时间聚在一起。  
而今天，不光小白鼠的牺牲令Peter暂时解放，Barry的噩梦也能得到一丝缓解。  
Barry当然不拒绝，他演习似的露出百般宠溺的表情，学者电影里深情款款的样子，开玩笑似的撅起嘴。“So sweet，Petey。”  
Peter用手背隔着被子甩了一下对方的大腿。可是Barry不停，“这么细心，感觉就好像在筹备我们的结婚纪念日似的。”  
“哦，我怎么不记得你有花钱给我买结婚戒指？”Peter特意翻了一个白眼，鼻子隐藏不住哼笑，还特意摆了摆空荡荡的手指。  
“那就是筹备我们Bromance纪念日，已经是第四年了。”Barry改口前还不让郑重其事清清喉咙。  
“要第五年，”Peter诚恳纠正。“如果是Bromance纪念日，那么我们每天都在过。”  
Peter对Barry挤了左边的眼睛，接着一把起身撩开Barry的被子。在对方没抓住被子，接着短促叫出来蜷缩起双腿的同时，Peter开怀大笑的跑去厕所门那边，“好了，Bro！起来！你知道，我们根本没什么点心和库存，我们需要好好筹备一下。”  
“相比Afternoon Tea，不觉得很想Brunch吗？”Barry伸个懒腰，打哈气，一口含糊。  
“等准备晚可能不是那个点了，”Peter扶着门思考。在关门前他再次补充，“但也差不多。无所谓啦！”  
Barry挪动了一下屁股，发觉因为床铺的柔软，加上自己并未依靠东西而弓起背的坐姿，令他尾骨发酸。他坐到床侧，双脚着地，挺起后背活动筋骨，享受骨头在内部被拉伸时发出的闷响。  
随后他想到Peter正在双人洗手间里洗漱，因此他走出自己房间选择客厅边上的厕所解手。出了房间，即使比外面暖和很多，可是更宽大的空间还是令他感到一丝微亮。他不禁缩起脖子绷起肩膀，脚趾不自觉的扣向内侧，如同灵长动物似的左右晃着把重量分担给双腿，小跑的冲去厕所。  
现在不赖床应该不是个坏事。在他回想起来昨夜后，相比独自在床上回味和担心噩梦的再次来临。和Peter一起享受食物，以及干点自己喜欢的事情转换心情，那将没有比这个更好的了！

他们兵分两路，Barry负责去对面咖啡店买饮品。他今日想喝外面的咖啡，顺便从那里购买咖啡豆的补给。以及边上的华夫饼店里的迷你华夫饼是他们今日的菜单。随后他需要回来准备咸品区的三明治。  
Peter是茶类爱好者，他经常在家里准备好各种茶叶。English Breakfast是不可或缺的东西。但是他也会选择其他，比如今日他就在Earl Grey和Lemon Tea里纠结。  
但在他抉择还之前，他打算到街角的甜品店买点心回来。那家店不管何时人都不算太少，因此为了确保不排队耗时，他在Barry换衣服时就已经准备好出门。  
“有什么特别要吃的吗？”Peter身穿男款粗呢藏蓝与墨绿杂色大衣，把领子立起来上端贴在脸颊下方。脚上穿着他新买的青草绿的帆布鞋，打理好的头发把夹杂着麦穗黄的发丝用发胶向后方卷起。这次他没有背包，只是把钱包钥匙塞进了比较深的口袋，“Panna Cotta（意式奶冻）？Carrot Cake（胡萝卜蛋糕）？Macaroon（马卡龙）？”  
Barry不得不停站姿大门的走廊尽头好好想想，他期待那家店能有新品，只是他并不知道有没有提供新品。  
他用手抓着额前的头发，至少看起来让它们偏向于同个方向，“如果能有Cream Brulee（奶油烤不蕾／法式焦糖墩蛋）就再好不过了。”  
“Nice Choice，”Peter咧嘴一笑，抬手代替挥手，随后出了门。

Barry在他的黑色羽绒夹克里为上了深蓝色方格围巾，并把垂下的尾端收入拉链内侧。他有点怕冷，所以冬日都喜欢戴手套，只是二月令这里没有那么寒冷，他总算可以单靠插入兜里就能避免皮肤刺痛。  
当他穿着卡其色挂绒的休闲雪地靴下到楼下，Peter已经看不见身影。他往延伸去街角那边的方向看去，但是路人和街边的泊车令他无法寻觅到Peter。  
每当Barry排在咖啡店的队伍里，午餐使得这个时间人稍微有点多。他顶着点上面黑板上画的菜单，店员还可爱的用粉笔画了一些图画和花边。即使Barry对这里绝大多数饮品的名字并不陌生，可是他就是无法抉择。  
他扫到咖啡店餐柜里摆放的点心，竟然还有巧克力苹果，这可不多见。  
最后Barry没能买任何食物，只是点了一杯冬季限定版的南瓜拿铁。这可和Barry往日购买的饮品不同，他喜欢黑咖啡，或者香草拿铁，偶尔还有double shot的摩卡。需要时，他愿意来一杯热巧。  
Barry很少你去买抹茶拿铁，那是Peter的喜好。Barry从来都认定那不是真正的咖啡，当然这次的南瓜拿铁想来也是冲的南瓜粉，可是Barry唯一的毛病就是喜欢尝试新品，这点他和Peter都一样。

Peter的短信在Barry回家后发了过来。Barry正要把纸袋两个裹巧克力酱的迷你华夫饼拿出来放入盘子。Peter说他前面有一位老妇人似乎要求很苛刻，正在和店员理论，导致他会慢很多。  
Barry并不介意，他快速把华夫饼放回口袋，包好，确保温度不流失太快。接着他去准备三明治，金枪鱼罐头是他们库存必不可少的东西，吐司面包也是早上最常见的东西。两个人都偏好白面包，但偶尔为了健康，他们也会按照心情准备一包全麦的。  
打开冰箱的他，发现了一个饭盒，里面是自制的起司蛋糕。他突然想起，前天Peter放学后去拜访了梅姨，这是梅姨给他们做的。起司蛋糕下面还垫了厚厚的一层奥利奥碎屑。分明只是简单的造型，但却相当美味。  
“看来我们又多了一样选择，”Barry苦笑着叹口气，并把这件事发短信告诉了Peter。“真是感谢梅姨的爱。”

————四年前————

“你确定这样真的好吗？”Barry右手握紧挎包袋子，弄的自己身上的咖啡色衬衫有点歪。他压低声音询问身侧的Peter，似乎担心门对面会被听到，“都没打招呼。”  
“嘿，这是我家。我邀请你来的，”Peter回头好笑起来，他看着这位新交的朋友。对方的小心翼翼给人很舒适的感觉，却又过于认真严肃了，“梅姨他们很好客，我想她一点也不介意你来。”  
Barry嘴唇动了动，眉头仍然紧张的皱起。可在他还来不及让Peter改变主意前，插入钥匙孔的钥匙已经被拧开。

Peter和Barry在高中相遇，相互在班里注意到彼此名字，也是在开学后三个月里。明明有四节课是同班同学，但他俩几乎没说过话。  
Barry注意到Peter，纯属是因为Peter和他遭遇差不多。在学校里本是默默无闻，去硬是要被抓去成为欺负对象。Barry对这种事也是再熟悉不过，他小时候就老是被追着打，但很多时候都是因为他出手阻止那些坏孩子们欺负其他人。Barry可以说，从小跑到大，他跑步速度已经可以去参加田径队了。  
如果说Peter是用不服输的用嘴顶撞回去，接着被揍一顿的类型。那么Barry就是逃跑快，但又回绕回来帮忙，却被打一顿的类型。  
一些时候，Peter和Barry会发现他们自己总能把情况弄得更糟。  
比如因为Peter帮校刊拍照，恰好拍了足球队，有很恰好的把足球队的那个大男生拍的很难看。  
“Peter Parker！你把我拍成这样子，是因为你的垃圾小相机像素太糟糕了吗？你的那台砖头的镜头，连我外婆的老花镜都比不上，需不需要我帮你清理掉？”男生撸起袖子，鼻子都歪了。  
Peter咽下一口气，“我并不觉得相机和你奶奶的老花镜有所相比。我是说，他们完全不是一样东西，一般人比喻应该都适用自己的相机作比较，当然还有手机像素。当然，也许你是说它们看起来都是玻璃片的感觉。可是——”  
“你当我傻子吗？！”Peter被男生打断。“你以为我不知道吗？我是说你的相机相比垃圾，还垃圾！比玻璃片还垃圾！”  
“冷静，”Peter赔笑着抬起手，相机挂在脖子上。  
“好了，你也许是你脑子有毛病？或者你眼睛有毛病？或者你按下快门声的手指有毛病？”男孩们笑起来，“你需要我先治疗你哪里？”  
“等一下，”突然一个人声传来。看过去，Barry站在楼道里，他是唯一从几个围观人群里站出来的。那也是Barry第一次在这情况下遇到Peter，算是难得有针对性的通话。  
Barry在胸前不安的揉着双手，“我想Parker那样说并不是没道理，他只是给你解释用词不懂。当然我知道，那种讽刺的句子很常见…”  
男孩们都一脸无语的对上视线，这让Barry有点不安，“但我要说，按照那个相片的布局比例，显然Parker要拍的是Scott，而不是你…毕竟主题是新人，不是吗？你只是恰好出现在背景里，恰好大了哈欠，又恰好被拍到。这是一个概率问题，嗯…也许也不算是。但打哈欠人人会，因此这无可奈何，并不是他故意的。”  
“你说够了吗？Barry Allen？”领头的男孩压低声音。  
Barry闭嘴后，听了几秒。他特意移动眼球，和Peter对上视线。显然Peter因为他突然出现的解说，而不知所措的睁大眼睛。  
Barry又想了几秒，“我只是觉得，你可以不用这样对待他。再说，如果你再次能获得队长职位，我想大家都会去拍你——”  
“够了！”怒吼切入。  
后面结局便是，一帮人要去追Barry，但是被老师发现赶走。接着上课铃想起，Peter和Barry一起去了他们的数学教室，但是因为没有相邻的座位，而没坐在一起。  
此后他们见面会打招呼，也多少熟起来。  
此后，一次Peter心爱的相机被足球队的大男孩抢走，就在Peter大概被无法夺回时，Barry却抢了过来。为了甩掉那几个足球不的学生，Barry抱着相机一路狂奔。  
Barry当然知道一点，那就是这事没完，毕竟足球队的人都认得出他。他绕了大圈回去，把相机还给了Peter。想不到第二天，Barry就被足球队的人找上麻烦。这次阴差阳错被Peter看到，在Barry要被一脚踢到脸上时，Peter用他心爱的滑板挡了上去。  
最后演变成，Barry和Pater一人挨了一拳，但是足球队的人也没再多计较，因为Peter的滑板已经光荣牺牲。望着Peter那变成两半的滑板，Barry道歉了好几次，但Peter说能抱住相机就是组好的。  
好事是，这件事被其他人告发，足球队成员被当作连带责任，集体受到了学校惩罚。另一边糟糕的就是，足球队肯定怀恨在心。Peter和Barry为了确保他们的高中生活能够平安度过，以及不再牺牲任何个人财产，他们彼此相互扶持。  
经过几次情况，足球队的主谋最后被转了学，想不到短短半年就和他说了再见。Peter和Barry也算是松了一口气，同时他们也成为了好朋友。Peter第一次邀请Barry去他家的时候，也是放学后心血来潮。

“看看你带了朋友来，我真为你感到高兴，Peter。”梅姨笑着迎接出来，她看到Barry后虽然略微吃惊，但看起来更多是惊喜。她和善地笑着，轻轻捂住嘴，侧身让两个男孩子进来，“你需要好好介绍一下。”  
Peter侧身低语了一声回来了，顺势亲了亲老妇人的脸。等他走入屋内才回身看向两个人，“这是Barry。”  
“我是Barry Allen，”Barry赶紧结果话自我介绍。梅姨笑着关上门，并且我住了年轻小伙伸来的手。  
“Barry。哦，你最好留下来吃晚饭。”老妇人笑着拍了一下手，邀请男孩们进屋。从客厅的味道来看，大概正在做饭。“我今晚做意大利肉丸面，还烤了面包，当然还有小土豆。”  
面对这般热情的邀请，Barry略微羞涩又不知道如何拒绝。他苍蓝色的目光带着意思感激，同时又不知所措的瞥了一眼Peter。但是Peter只是很自然的偏了下头，看起来完全不介意。  
面对Barry一瞬间的犹豫，梅姨似乎很快觉得不对。她有些担心，“老天，快看我这么自作主张。也许你不喜欢吃意面？或者讨厌吃小土豆？我们家还有甜玉米粒，你喜欢我们可以加点别的。”  
“不！不不不，”Barry受惊不少，他可不是那么苛刻的人。他赶紧脑袋跟着手一起摆个不停。“这个很好，完全没问题。”  
梅姨显然一脸不解的睁大眼睛，Barry赶紧继续解释，“我很喜欢小土豆，虽然说是转基因食物，可是相比小玉米我行动喜欢小土豆！但我不是说我不喜欢玉米…额，你的甜玉米听着很好吃，其实我家里也有很多。”  
梅姨听着话题，一脸听不到点上的样子。  
“我们加晚饭准备是也喜欢玉米粒。我刚才说不喜欢，单纯是说那种转基因的小玉米。那个…我并不是对小玉米或者转基因的食物有抵触，其实我觉得那个是一个相当不错的成果！真的！但因为以前，额…我吃泰国汤的时候有，里面那种加了椰奶的咖喱洒在上面很求怪，我有点不能适应。”  
Peter在一侧微微长大嘴巴，却没插话。似乎下一秒Barry就能说完，可是期待落空…  
“对，说到底只是因为泰国的咖喱我不喜欢，并不能怪小玉米。不过你刚才提到的是玉米粒，我很欢迎——”  
“额，那个！”Peter在Barry要继续解释，并且严重离题的情况下赶紧抬高声音打断对方。然后他上完，侧进去一半身子隔开Barry和梅姨，并对自己的家人憨笑一声，“他只是说你能邀请他，他很开心。”  
Barry很显然发觉自己越解释越多的毛病犯了，有点尴尬的笑着，赶紧补充，“我很开心。真的，我很感激！我很喜欢意面…对…还有小土豆。”  
面对为了肯定而不停点头，嘴角笑容拉到最大限度的Barry，梅姨点点头，“Okay…那么你们玩吧。”  
在老妇人走去厨房因此背过身后，Barry略微脸颊发烫的用口型对Peter道歉。Peter只是无奈苦笑，对于朋友能够接受邀请而感到开心。然后他们个本叔见面聊了几句，然后带着Barry去了他的房间。

————回忆结束————

这就是Barry第一次摆放Peter家的情况。后来，每次在自己解释停不下来并被Peter打断时，Barry都会想起这件事。  
现在再次会想，令他不由自主站在家里的厨房中痴痴傻笑。说起来，自己最近和毛病好多了，但偶尔还是会说得停不下，大部分几率都是由Peter组织了。  
Peter是他的好兄弟，Barry再次发自内心的感激。他决定今日的三明治要加把劲，最好给Peter弄到完美。由此想着，他手里的动作也加快起来。


	4. 美味公寓的下午茶（下）

————三年前————  
本叔去世的时候，是在Peter和Barry进入高二时。  
那晚Barry比学校其他人早知道这件事，因为自己朋友的父亲，Joe，有打电话给他。Joe知道Barry和Peter很要好，Barry为之震惊同时，也因为Peter未给他发短信或者打电话而担心不已。  
Barry告诉同住的Iris后就跑去了Peter家，那时候时间显示已经临近午夜。Barry没有任何交通工具，为了节省等车的时间，他一路跑去了几条街外的Peter家。  
警车还留了一辆在外，可以看到警察又从里面出来。Barry知道自己现在进去打扰梅姨也许不是个好主意，他们的伤痛并非现在可以开口闲聊。给她个时间缓缓，Barry如此想着绕去了房子侧面。  
他知道哪扇窗户是Peter的。Barry很少爬树，因此这一次能爬上二楼也算是废了他半天力气。他很小心的确认周围情况，还好这里和临楼贴的很近，所以狭小得没人在午夜会注意。  
Barry蹬在了窗户外面的台子上，他很庆幸这个小地方，往里坐坐的话还足够给他屁股空间，以至于他不会掉下去。  
侧头越过肩头，伸长脖子看进去，他望见Peter刚进门。Peter和梅姨在门口说了几句后，便独自关上了门留在房间内。  
Peter没有开灯，因此黑色的光线令Barry看不清。他只能眯起眼睛，分辨出Peter的轮廓。他发现Peter还留在门上，大概依靠着门，即使不用看清，Barry也知道对方什么表情。  
Barry没有采取行动，他只是通过观察想知道Peter处于什么情况。他屏住呼吸，但关死的窗户并不能传出声音，不过Barry还是猜测Peter一定哭了。  
Peter从没在Barry面前哭过，即使他们俩受到欺负时，也谁都没掉过眼泪。人长大后，似乎会流泪的机会就少了，至少他们觉得，那些痛还不至于。  
可现在不同，他清楚Peter的心又被挖走了一大块。  
他再度侧身，把头探出到可以被对方认出来的地步，轻轻翘翘窗户。  
Peter没有反应。  
Barry停了几秒等待，接着又敲了一次。  
这次屋里的台灯被打开，Barry下意识缩起脖子，另一只手扣住伸手的墙壁防止自己掉下去。  
他望见Peter已经离开门口几步，可是却在看到他以后止住了步伐。Peter眼眶发红，这令他眼窝在背光下看起来更深。从后面台灯投来的光线，让Barry可以看到对方脸侧和眼角还是湿的。  
Barry在自己不知的情况下咬紧后牙，他感觉自己没必要做任何动作。他本打算点头，却无法把目光从Peter脸上移开，这让他大脑忘记了这项指令，反而锁起眉头。  
Peter鼻翼皱了皱，大概吸了吸鼻子。Peter依旧没有过来，只是低头在确认没眼泪掉出来后，把要抬起的手臂再次垂到身侧。Barry清楚Peter知道他来的含义，因此在他看到Peter对他摇了摇头以后，Barry清楚Peter此时状态并不是时候。  
Peter看起来有点过意不去，可是他最终还是摇头把Barry留在了窗外。Barry没有催促，也没有再敲窗户。而是放下肩头，重新倚靠回窗外的墙上，不管那里蹭得他衣服有多脏。  
他的角度看不清Peter房间的大部分位置，可是余光能看到Peter一些时候的位置。他知道Peter坐在床上，双手撑于腿上，最后把额头架在了上面，接着一动不动。但这份沉默能透露出很明确的信息，Barry猜得到Peter又流泪了，大概还咬着嘴唇。  
Barry收回目光，盯着对面的楼的墙壁，还有下面小路。大脑没有思路，却跃出本叔的样貌。他记得那位老先生，和梅姨一样令人喜爱。会在他们吃点心的时候给他们讲点故事。在他们被欺负伤却不说的时候，嘱咐他们要小心。在他们做了错事以后，给他们教训，当然Barry待遇也不例外。  
这令Barry感觉到鼻子一酸，发热的眼眶很快就把眼前昏暗的景象晕染得更加无法识别。他皱起鼻子，这行为令他突然想到Peter刚才的画面，他现在可以理解Peter的感觉…鼻子酸痛，大脑发胀，眼眶酸涩，喉咙发堵，胸膛痛得要命。  
只是唯一不同的是，他知道Peter比他难受更多。不过Barry可以从别的角度理解，因为他回想起自己失去亲人的画面。  
他们都有这样的遭遇，这使得他庆幸这此时他还坐在Peter的窗外。即使进不去，Barry也不打断离开。

时间到了一点半，Barry听到里面没动静。他拿出来手机，还是发了一条短信。  
《P，愿意来聊聊吗？》  
Peter没有回复的很快，Barry也未往屋里看，他只是等待着。  
《不是现在。抱歉，B》  
轻微的震动起初令Barry眼睛一亮，可内容还是让他禁不住叹口气。他咽了咽口水，似乎把内心的无奈吞下。他后悔自己不知道要如何做，如果这可以给予一定帮助的话。  
《你回去吧，明天见。晚安。》  
Peter短短几句传来，Barry不认为这些句子里夹带任何自暴自弃的感情。即使是这个情况下，即使只是单纯的文字，在脑中念出时，Barry依旧可以听到Peter温柔的声音。沙哑，带着一点犹豫，却可以挤出个笑容，只是带上了苦涩。  
随后屋内的灯灭了，Barry看过去时已经分不清里面的情况。Peter没有前来拉上窗帘，Barry猜测对方知道自己还在这里。也许Peter期待着Barry可以放弃离开，可Barry还没有这个打算。  
越过几乎无光透过的玻璃，他勉强寻觅到Peter隐隐约约的轮廓，从阴影中走去了门边。接着他的朋友靠在门边，慢慢往下滑落，在门下缩成了一个看不清姿势的黑团。  
Peter应该蜷缩的坐在那里，门边的柜子当去了他的大半身躯，Barry不知怎么的握紧双手。  
手机屏幕的微光在Peter所在的位置亮起，这很容易吸引去Barry的余光。Barry思考Peter会不会发短信给他，或者打电话给别人…哪一个都好，他只是希望Peter能找到个依靠和倾诉的地方。  
但那光很快就灭了，Barry的手机依旧平静。Barry用鼻子吐了一口气，才防止自己没有着急的去敲玻璃。他把自己手机攥在手心里，不打算拨打电话打扰对方。  
他保持姿势在窗框外面，没有空间放的双脚垂于下方悬空，令他不敢往下看。他屁股坐在那硬且不宽的台子上，难受的姿势使得尾骨生疼。  
时间慢慢过去，他不知道Peter是不是还在哭，但他觉得Peter不会一直哭下去，至少在他心中的形象是这样。一些时候Barry想着Peter大概已经依着门睡去了，也或者一夜未眠而在哪里发呆，回想本叔…不管哪一个，在Barry看来都那么艰难。  
Barry选择在外面坐上一夜。如果Peter不让他进来，那么他宁愿在外面守候。  
因为他认为，现在是他必须陪在这里的时候。如果他离去，那么在这个房间里忍受哭泣的人，就只留下Peter了。

感谢夏日夜晚的清凉，Barry没有感觉太糟糕。他仍然不离不弃的坐在哪里，等待时间过去。他没有查看手机时间，也庆幸无人里震动他的短信栏。可能要天亮也不一定，不知几个小时。  
他从猜测Peter的情况，到回想过去一年里他们的故事。从预测未来，到自己发到。最后昏昏欲睡，但双腿发麻。  
最终，Barry在沉重的眼皮下，感觉天空的颜色出现了变化。他隐约听到了鸟叫…也可能是错觉。  
他在内心为自己坚持等了一夜而松口气，起到Peter可以冷静下来。。  
他希望自己迎来的今日，第一眼看到的可以是Peter。  
同时他也希望，在迎来的今日里，Peter第一个愿意来倾诉或者打招呼的人，可以是自己。  
Barry不知道Peter何时可能振作，对方应该隐忍了一夜，那份艰辛每次都是让Barry坚持守在这里的理由。Barry身为朋友，他愿意在这里等到对方好起来，即使今天旷课他也可以选择继续在二楼的窗户外面等着，或者第二夜他都为此准备好了。  
Barry摸出来手机，发现是早上四点四十。他活动双腿，几乎要抬不起来。无奈下，他打算从台子上贴着墙站起身。  
就在他把其中一条腿踩在台子上，另一边分开腿，用脚跟撑于台子边缘，并且张开手死命贴到身后的墙壁以确保自己不跌落时。  
窗户开了。Barry一瞬间僵住，然后他看到一只手把外侧的那扇窗户推了开来。  
Peter探出头，天色朦胧亮。这把Peter的表情隐藏得模糊不清，可是却显得苍白，Barry确定对方的眼睛是肿的。  
Peter侧头望见Barry时，抿起的嘴唇并没有发出声音，僵硬的表情也察觉不出什么。唯独他的眼角有了一丝不同，睁大的眼睛里还湿润的几乎什么光线都能带出折射，Barry能感觉到对方的吃惊。  
Peter可能没想到Barry真的在窗外等了一夜。Barry愣在那里，看着对方几乎把所有感情凝聚住的目光。他不知道自己是不是应该柔和的笑一下代替安抚，可惜他发觉自己现在面对痛苦的好友，自己也难受的笑不起来，最终他只是满脸担心的用察觉不到的幅度轻微点头。  
Peter后退了几步，留下打开的窗口。Barry明白其中的意思，他小心站起来，挪过去，从窗户等着里面的矮柜下来。  
进屋后，第一眼看到的就是在几步远等着他的Peter。Peter面对他站着，似乎在耐心等着Barry完成所有动作。  
Peter起先避开了目光，他嘴唇的线条颤抖起来。接着那双湿润的眼睛抬起，张开口却只是一个深呼吸。  
Barry什么也不用说，他跨前一步，张开双臂。  
那时候Peter已经快步走向他，在他怀抱中搂了回去。  
两个男孩抱在一起，手臂揽在彼此后背。死死收紧的臂弯，只是想把朋友留在身边，把悲伤锁在外面。  
Barry抱紧对方，用自己的力气传达感情，他想告诉对方自己也是一个可以支撑的力量。他感觉得到对方下巴垫在自己肩头，那份重量可以想想出Peter努力忍耐的样子。Peter被堵住的鼻子发出不均匀的呼吸，宛如抽泣，从Barry耳后传来。  
Barry不去询问，他也知道Peter不管哭还是不哭都已经无所谓了，Barry都想告诉对方自己还在，这是最重要的。  
在感到抓住自己后衣服的手松开后，Barry用掌心揉着对方的背，顺着脊椎给予安慰。Peter没有松开怀抱，他们维持着拥抱在一起的姿势，停留在原地。  
久久过去，Barry愿意留着这个拥抱，直到Peter愿意为止。

————回忆结束————

“嘿，你看起来现在心情不错，有什么好事发生吗？”Peter回家后，在厨房找到了Barry。Peter把蛋糕盒子放到餐台上，然后开始接自己粗呢大衣扣子。但在他看到Barry嘴角几乎未降低的弧度后，不由自主的好奇起来。  
Barry没有回头看对方，张开的嘴依旧笑容不减。他在对方看不到的角度挑起眉毛，然后用了一秒停下手里的活耸动肩膀，“没什么特别的。”  
Peter别开目光，嘴往下拉，歪歪头代表他勉强接受了这个说法。但很显然，Peter并不打算放弃这个话题。他脱完衣服回来后，再次凑上来，“来吧，分享一下。你不说的话，我就决定把你的甜品抢了。”  
这种小孩子气的话是只有开玩笑时Peter才会说。比如还有“我就偷吃你冰箱里的奶酪”，或者“我就不让你碰电视”，还或者“我会把你房间厕所门上锁，并且藏起来钥匙”…Barry总是一笑而过,，因为Peter从来不是那样做的人。  
Barry正用做饼干的圆形模子从吐司面包心里刻出来一个个圆形，那柔软的面包几乎手指微微一用力就会把里面的空气挤出，将其压走形，因此Barry拿出来时都很小心。  
随后他给每个都涂上沙拉酱，把切成圆片的黄瓜放入其中，两种东西的圆形大小差的不多。再往上叠上一层面包心，接着又做出来第二层，小巧的原型青瓜三明治就完成了。  
Barry用了两片面包，为他们两个人各自做了一个迷你三明治，因为Peter一直都说青瓜三明治是下午茶不可或缺的。  
“Barry，我有说过吗？”望着三明治的Peter，双眼发亮，“你绝对是个居家好男人，家庭主妇的榜样。”  
Barry一边点头附和，一边把两个三明治插上牙签，摆入盘子。  
“我为有你这样的妻子而感到荣幸，”Peter似乎因为昨晚的事情，今天特意说了好几个俏皮话来逗Barry开心。  
Barry不由想起来今早的对话，所以他转过身抬起手来回动了动手指，“那么我的结婚戒指呢？”  
Peter顿时发现这是一个小小报复，不由的张张嘴，可是无法反驳。看着对方有趣的样子，Barry感觉整个屋子光线都亮了。今日因为Peter的陪伴，他感觉很好。

“好吧，Peter，”Barry突然转过身。且郑重其事的放下所有东西，就这样直面回去。Peter露出小小吃惊而挺直背，可是还是和往日一样露出好笑的表情，等着他继续。  
Barry顿了一秒，“我心情很好…那是因为，感谢你有在。额…我是说昨晚上。当然还有，这几年我们都是朋友，总之就是，说到底…我就是想说这个。你刚才问我为什么心情好，我只是单纯因为这个…”  
Peter愣了几秒，随后突然有些害羞的低下头，但却忍不住乐起来，“哦。天啊，Barry。我刚才以为你要跪下来向我求婚，或者你需要让我跪下来向你求婚。”  
Barry顿时被逗笑，但也因为自己难得准备的气氛被打破，害得他伸出手推了一下好友的肩膀。Peter很快用拳头的前段，很轻的锤了回去。Barry无奈摇头，回身把剩下的面包边切成方块，放入本来就预热好的烤箱里。  
再次此期间，Peter开始为自己泡茶。他从冰箱取出他们晚上熬夜切好储备起来的水果块，那些都是各种罐头里的东西，确实熬夜的好东西。随后他从冰箱外的致冷器中接满了一杯冰块，看起来这次是水果茶。  
“你知道你不用特意道谢的，Barr，”Peter一边给热水机里烧水，一边开口。他抬头正好和Barry对视，Barry凝视那双焦糖色的眼睛，再度回想起来那一夜。Peter继续道，“我也感谢你在身边，Bro。”  
Barry轻笑一声，“刚才…在你回来的时候，我想到以前的事情。”  
Peter听到后目光微微飘动，手撑在台子边缘，双腿并拢。Barry把这当作继续说下去的意思，“本叔走掉的那一夜。我只是想到，我很庆幸我那时候没回家。”  
Peter沉默下去，似乎在回味Barry的这句话。随后他咽了口口水，表情如同融化似的慢慢展开，“我也是…我很庆幸那天你没走。”  
“那日我第一眼看到的是你，然后我知道我还能作为朋友好好陪着你…就像昨晚，你陪着我，这令我感觉自己做的没有错。”  
两个人面面相觑，各自觉得这番话让气氛显得有些尴尬。其实都很开心，只是脸颊发烫。Peter往前蹦了一小步，用胳膊肘撞了撞好友。Barry很快用肘部回击，他们相互推搡了几下，气氛很容易化开。  
“那夜，我该道谢你才对，”闹够以后，他们各自回到先前的位置。Peter提起热水壶，一边泡红茶一边讲，“再说，昨晚我也庆幸我在场。”  
“然后今早第一眼看到你，”Barry鼻子哼笑出来，接过话。  
Peter撅嘴，“咱们家只有咱们俩，不是吗？你还想看到谁？”  
Barry爆笑出来。最后，这引得另个男孩也大笑起来。

今日下午茶地点他们选择在了Peter的床上，一般来讲那是最好的地点。首先主卧室的床很大，其次是他们不用坐着而是可以窝在枕头上，但需要注意的是不要弄了Peter一被子食物渣子。  
他们把食物分装在两个木质长方形推盘里，一个是Barry在搬来这房子时，从家里带的。另一个是他们两个人在超市寻找到的差不多的一款。他们一人一个，并把自己的东西分装好。一般都是一盘咸区，一盘甜区。  
Peter这次准备了水果茶，里面的罐头黄桃格外甜，这也让茶泡出浓郁清凉的黄桃香气。其他还有苹果块和梨块，和泡好的红茶一起煮过，并用冰块镇凉。因为茶壶很大，因此Peter把茶壶放在床头柜上，并给自己备好的杯子里加了一块苹果块作为味道的保留。  
Barry把做三明治剩下的面包边切块，用烤箱烤好，接着在那黄金面包上撒些小甜核桃仁，淋上炼奶。那是他们充数制成的沙拉，也是Barry突发奇想的作品。  
Barry做了圆形的青瓜三明治，还有切成正方形的吞拿鱼三明治，以及在牛角面包里加了培根鸡蛋和起司薄片的咸点心。  
Peter把梅姨准备的芝士蛋糕切成了两小块分装给彼此，并把切碎下来的奥利奥碎屑洒在上方。Peter很喜欢有奥利奥的甜品，从冰淇淋到巧克力。他曾经询问梅姨能不能在做芝士蛋糕时多一倍奥利奥，但梅姨说那样就无法很好的凝固在一起了，真可惜。  
同时Peter给Barry买了他期待的Cream Brulee（法式焦糖墩蛋），小小一杯，上层的焦糖留下巧克力色和奶黄色的痕迹，形成一层看起来富有弹性的薄皮镶嵌于上方。里面奶黄色的点心透过半透明的塑料小杯，发出如同夏日阳光柔软甜蜜的颜色，令Barry欣喜的在上面放了两颗晶莹剔透的朱红覆盆子。  
Peter自己买了一块Coulant au Chocolat（熔岩巧克力），烤制过的外层带着硬度包裹里面甜腻柔软的巧克力岩浆，如山包一样的弧度顶端带着浅浅裂痕，撒上些许糖霜。Peter还喜欢从冰箱里把香草冰淇淋挖个球在边上，挤上一坨小花似的Whipping Cream。  
“让我看看你还买了什么。”Barry抢在Peter拿出来之前，手速很快的把纸盒彻底拆开摊平。  
里面露出了一块三角栗子蛋糕，奶油花的地方摆着一颗半圆蜜瓜球。可以从横切面看到甘甜的浅褐色栗子泥，夹在松软的蛋糕和奶油之间，形成漂亮的断层。  
另一边则三个一体用丝带打结兜起来的马卡龙。分别是黄色的柠檬口味，绿色的抹茶口味，和粉色棉花糖口味。  
“蛋糕和马卡龙可以分，”Peter说完后，很快将蛋糕移到Barry盘子剩余到空间里。他们从家里准备好的甜品叉子在盘子内侧，压上一张印有蔬菜图案餐巾纸。  
Peter将捆绑马卡龙的丝带揭开，把三个圆饼在自己盘中摆成一朵小花。因为马卡龙外面那层很酥又是空心，他不小心把抹茶口味捏裂了。他赶紧放下马卡龙，并下意识举起双手做出来投降的样子，“噢…！好吧，这颗我吃。”  
“我不介意，”Barry好笑起来，“我也想吃这个味道。”  
“随便你，”Peter不再多说，他将自己的托盘率先领进屋。

他们很快在床上集合，一人一个毯子。  
Peter的毯子来自梅姨的赠送，那是梅姨以前喜欢的毯子之一，并在Peter搬出来后，特意送给他的。不过那毯子的印第安花纹看起来比较女性，可是Peter并不介意。  
Barry毯子的来源很简单，那是他搬来后买的。简单的白色上面加上论坛印记的细腻黑色条纹，他冬日看书没有这个大概就要死掉。  
他们把托盘摆在彼此之间，这样就可以相互“偷取”点对方的东西。虽然一般时候都是Barry把叉子伸向Peter那边，但Peter并不怀恨在心，顶多就是吵着让Barry做晚饭…  
两个人今日选择看书，Barry拿出来了他的量子学资料书，很多时候人们说他看书很老年人话。而Peter选择阅读他买的恐龙杂志，他已经到达可以把恐龙骨架图画得出神入化得地步。  
“话说你昨天几点睡的…？”Barry把三明治送入口中后询问，他突然想起来Peter也许因为担心他而一直注意倾听他房间的动静。  
“额…不知道，”Peter明显犹豫起来，他哼了一声。  
Barry把书瘫到腿上，斜眼看过去故意叹口气。他知道Peter清楚几点睡，而且睡的时间并不多，“Please，我要听实话。”  
“我没看表，真的…”Peter满口含糊，一脸委屈，“大概四点半多…？”  
Barry把捏着培根牛角面包三明治的手架在推盘上方，确保渣子不会掉在杂志或者衣服上。另一只手将书本从腿上移开，倒扣于床边。在探身接着托盘咬住三明治前，他一脸正经额补充，“也许吃完你需要睡个午觉。”  
“现在已经一点多了，你是让我两点睡觉吗？”Peter用茶水顺下口中的面包碎屑，口齿不清的咕哝，同时用舌头把牙缝里的东西挑干净。“再说，你也没睡好不是吗？”  
Barry停下动作，他想了一下。似乎没找到回答的方向，这使他把剩下的牛角包送入口中，用咀嚼暂时封住了嘴。他用双手撑在胯两侧，托起身子让自己在倚靠的枕头（Peter的）上寻找到更加舒服的姿势，并在坐好后推了推盘子，以便不让上面的咖啡纸杯错位。  
“你害怕还做噩梦吗？”Peter询问很轻。  
Barry为此有些吃惊，好像自己突然就被揭穿。他略微尴尬，眉头不自觉就拧成了八字。他可怜的小狗眼神毋庸置疑出卖了他的内心，他对上Peter等待着的焦糖色双眸，自知无法撒谎，“额…你说的对…”  
“也许咱们可以一起在沙发上，聊聊天？就这样昏睡一下。”Peter说着同时，手伸向了甜品去，拿起了柠檬味的马卡龙，“反正我们今天很闲。”  
Barry干笑了几声，“也许我需要你给我讲一讲进化论。”  
“我觉得也许讲完之前，我就睡着了。”Peter举起茶杯，敬到Barry身前，“开玩笑。”  
Barry清楚Peter很困，虽然他今天看起来如此精神，但那一定是为了给自己打气。Barry了解Peter，就和Peter刚才一言就道出Barry的难处般，他为彼此如此理解而引以为傲。Barry举起咖啡纸杯，两个杯子碰在一起。这不正规的碰杯，没发出多少声响。  
在杯口边点在嘴唇上时，Peter不动声色的加了一句，“我会等你先睡着的。”  
Barry含住口中的咖啡，停了一秒后再吞入喉咙。南瓜奶味从喉咙升入鼻腔，拿铁混杂着牛奶把细腻的沫子覆盖在舌头上层，令他多吞咽了一次口水。牙齿轻轻咬住塑料盖缺口，眼角瞥向好友，但那时Peter已经装作没事人似的继续吃起蛋糕。

吃饱后，人总是会犯懒。就像两个大男孩，此时如同要冬眠的小熊。  
他们盯着文字双眼开始打架。昨晚没休息好的结果现在展现出来，譬如他们眨眼频繁到几乎干涩。并且控制不住的犯哈欠。  
Peter把杂志合上，他第一个成功从床上移动下来。并把杂志丢到写字台桌面，将吃空的托盘拿去厨房处理。他留下了没喝完的茶壶和茶杯，以方便自己随时可以想用，唯独就是把杯中的苹果块吞下肚。  
等Barry送完自己的托盘并回到Peter房间后，发现Peter已经把枕头摆好，并把坐皱的床单和被子摊平，他们的毯子还分别堆在两侧。Peter看到他进来后，只是无声的用手拍了拍边上的空位。Barry再次爬到床上铺开的被子上，并盖上自己心爱的毯子，两个人回到先前的位置。  
因为没有枕头的倚靠，Barry盘起腿，身子往前以此撑起背，“所以你是要哄我睡觉吗？”  
“如果我将进化论，会不会变成世界上最糟糕的母亲？”Peter开着玩笑。  
“世界上最糟糕的父亲。但那可能会是世界上最棒的催眠曲。”  
“Hey！”Peter也盘起腿，侧过身用手推了一把对方，看着Barry身子往反方向歪了歪。“这其实很有趣！让我想想…也许对大多数人都是催眠曲，可是我不觉得你会在范围里。”  
同身为理科生，并且对生物也有所研究的Barry不由的摊开手做出无奈却不可否认的样子，Peter的学业对他影响也很大…其实Barry对生物还是很感兴趣的，他也有借读过Peter买的杂志们。

Peter突然对着Barry的方向一歪，将头枕在了好兄弟的肩上，顺势张开嘴打哈欠。  
Barry很快做出来应对方案，他也顺着Peter重量施加来的方向，想着外侧歪去，并且身子微微往前把背弄出个并不好支撑的弧度。Peter还没来得及笑，头就顺着Barry的背滑下来，掉在了下面的枕头上。头发蹭过Barry的衣服，令其变得走形。  
Barry很快向后仰，打算开玩笑似的把Peter的脸夹在自己和供起来的枕头之间。但是Peter立马抬起手托住对方的腰，在Barry后颈碰触到床头前，Peter使用抓痒让Barry大笑的弹起腰。  
Peter不放弃报复的机会，他侧过身，双手如同猫爪似的挠向好友的侧腰。Barry完全无法抵抗，也无法转身。盘起的双腿迫不得已在挣扎下分开，身子不稳妄向着里侧倒去，头磕在Peter的腿上。  
他因为痒的关系而扭动身子，投降的句子都喊不出来。Peter腿一移动，他脑袋就掉在了被子上。Peter总算看着屈服的Barry而好心的停下来，Barry差点笑岔气，缩在哪里喘粗气。  
看着对方背影后，Peter仰在自己枕头上乐了一会，才爬起上半身。确认Peter不会继续进攻后，Barry身子往前滚了一圈，以便可以在保持距离不压到对方的情况下，转过身。彼此面对面，两个人就这样方向相反的面对面侧躺，同时往前挪了挪，可以让伸开的腿也能垫到床上，得到自己喜欢的舒服姿势。  
Peter清楚Barry需要什么，于是从自己腰下面抽出来另一个枕头递过去。Barry拿到枕头，和Peter同样拉过自己毯子盖上。  
就这样，一起横躺在床上，垫着被褥裹着毯子。两个男孩享受下午茶后迟来的午睡。


End file.
